Up to now, a heat storage material made of material that undergoes an electron phase transition has been known (refer to Patent Document 1). The heat storage material utilizes an enthalpy change associated with the electron phase transition for heat storage. However, the heat storage material described in Patent Document 1 has insufficient thermal conductivity. Therefore, heat of a heat transport medium cannot be efficiently stored in the heat storage material in some cases.